This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Hydrocarbon drilling and extraction operations, involve transporting and/or using high-pressure fluids (e.g., oil, gas, water, steam, chemicals, and/or hydraulic fluid). For example, high-pressure oil and/or natural gas may flow through extraction equipment as it exits a well. Drilling and extraction operations may also use high-pressure hydraulic fluid to control equipment. In order to monitor and control the pressurized fluids, pressure sensors may be used. Unfortunately, existing pressure sensors may be invasive and less resistive to over pressurization.